1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray structure for temperature regulation and more particularly to a spray structure capable for heat exchange with a thermal chip and pressurizing to atomize and spray so as to regulate the temperature in a space, improve the comfort level in the environment, and not result in Green House Effect and the issues of environmental protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the summer with an average temperature of 34˜35° C., lots of people cannot keep calm to work and study if there is no air conditioner indoors. However, the general air conditioner is used a compressor to compress the coolants to the gaseous coolants with a high pressure and a high temperature, a condenser to cool the gaseous coolants to the liquid coolants with a high pressure and a middle temperature, and an expansion valve to decompress the liquid coolants with the high pressure and the middle temperature to the liquid coolants with a low pressure and a low temperature. And then, the cool air is blown indoors by a fan. When the cool air which is generated from the coolants is blown indoors to lower the indoor temperature, the location of the air conditioner is at a high temperature. The coolants are poisonous and damaged the ozone layer to result in Green House Effect. Therefore, the US and European Union have made a protocol to make an appointment that the materials which may damage the ozone layer gradually decrease to use and even prohibit the use of them till year 2030. As a result, the air conditioner which uses the coolants must be replaced to solve the issues thereof.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “spray structure for temperature regulation” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.